Katie Todd: The Demon Daughter of Fleet Street
by ToddLover13
Summary: Katie Carter has lived in an orphanage for a good part of her life, until one strange couple adopts her. What adventures will the new family bring her? Some Sweenett moments. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction. This is kind of a prologue to the actual story. Kind of an eventual Sweenett. Please read and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Kathryn Carter woke up with a huge pounding in her head. She sat up and tightly clutched it. She felt a little dizzy and her body felt as heavy as lead. What had happened last night? She couldn't remember. She looked around the unfamiliar area surrounding her. She was lying on a stiff cot, and there were white walls everywhere. She looked to her right and saw her little brother, Matthew, lying on a similar cot besides her, fast asleep. What was this place? Where was she?<p>

Kathryn tried to get off the cot but groaned as a shot of pain went through her leg. She removed the blankets to reveal a bleached white cast. What happened to her leg? She could hear heavy footsteps echo down the hall.

"Ah, Kathryn, I see you're awake." A man dressed in white said.

Kathryn opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She couldn't form any words, just barely audible rasping noises. The man chuckled a bit as he poured her a cup of water. He pulled a chair out of the corner of the room and sat besides her cot.

"You went through a lot yesterday," he told her as she chugged the entire cup in one breath.

"Please, call me Katie. And I barely remember." She struggled to say. "Would you mind telling me who you are and where I am?"

"My name," he stated. "Is Dr. Smith. You are in St. Mary's Foster Home and Orphanage. This is their infirmary."

"Orphanage?" she asked her eyes widened. "You don't mea-"

"Your parents are dead," Dr. Smith interrupted with a nod.

Katie could barely believe it.

"My condolences," he continued grimly.

She silently nodded a thank you. It all seemed so clear as the memory flooded back to her, each piece a tiny part of a puzzle making a whole picture.

"You wouldn't mind telling me what happened, now would you?" the doctor asked.

"My father," Katie said expressionless, staring out into space as the scene folded before her inside her head. "He was a big drinker. I guess last night he drank too much. I couldn't fall asleep, the sounds of my mother crying and my father yelling were disturbing, so I ventured down into the living room just in time to see my father pick up a frying pan and slam it across my mother's face." She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "He didn't notice me so he continued beating her. I should've stopped him. It's my fault she's dead now!" Her hands clenched into fists as she let the tears make silver trails down her face.

"Now, now. It wasn't your fault." Dr. Smith said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. She coldly shrugged it off and continued.

"There was blood everywhere. The sounds of her crunching bones still haunt me, and probably will for coming years. When my Father was finished, she was dead. He turned around and spotted me cowering in the doorway with a horrified look on my face. He drunkenly started to walk towards me. I screamed as loud as I could and ran into my brother's room." Katie looked over to her brother's body, he was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing ever happened. "I picked him up from his bed and cradled him in my arms. I knew that I wasn't going to let him die too. He needed a motherly figure after all, and I was as sure as hell that I wasn't going to leave him there. I tried to run off with him but Father blocked my path. He was holding a candle stick as he slapped me good and hard across the face. It sent me sprawling to the floor. I remember hitting my leg on something, I think it was Mother's rocking chair. I heard something snap and it gave me great pain. I knew I had to get out of there though I wasn't going to let an injury get in my way. When I finally got on my feet, I struggled towards the door. Father tried to stop me from leaving again, but he must've tripped over something, for he fell hard. He let go of the candle as it set his hand, and the carpet on fire. He tried to get it out, but it didn't work. I struggled as fast as I could to the door and just made it out. I remember blinding lights, loud sirens, and my poor baby brother wailing in my arms. The rest is black and blurred."

The two sat in silence for a while, unti lthe peace was broken by her waking brother. Dr. Smith stood up and took Matthew in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" Katie snapped.

"I'm going to take him to the nursery. TO make sure everything's okay." He replied softly.

She made a small nod as the doctor walked off with the only family she had left. It was at that moment that she swore that nothing would hurt her or her brother. She needed something to remind her that there was still good in the world.

The thing was, when her father kept hitting her mother with the frying pan, she could feel her die. A part of her heart died with her. The part that knew how to love and trust.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the prologue. Please R&amp;R! It will make me feel happy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Welcome to chapter two of my fanfic. This takes place about 8 years later, Katie is now 15 and living in the orphanage. Her brother was adopted and she's all alone now. Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katie's eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed. She had yet another dream about that fateful night eight years ago. She got up from her rock hard mattress with a sigh, her wild jet-black hair cascading down to the upper part of her back. She grabbed her hairbrush and tried to tame the rat's nest on top of her head. It took a while, but it finally looked presentable. She threw on her black lace dress, tied her corset, and walked into the bathroom, the creamy white tiles were icy against her bare feet. It sent a small shiver up her spine. She grabbed her toothbrush and stuffed it in her mouth. She lined her dark brown eyes with black eye liner and smothered dark purple eye shadow on her eye lids to make the dark circles under her eyes look natural. Katie then spit out the toothpaste and covered her dark red lips with lip gloss. She walked back out into her bedroom and looked at the letters from Matthew sitting on her nightstand.<p>

Her brother was adopted a couple of years ago. The family didn't want Katie though, only Matthew. He was her only real friend in the orphanage. She didn't like to talk to the other children. If she did, she would grow to like them. If she grew to like them, a strong bond would form, and when then would be taken away from her, she would be crushed. She couldn't keep hurting. It was bad enough her only family left was taken away from her in a matter of seconds to live with a different family, even if he writes to her saying how great it is with them.

Katie didn't care if she was adopted or not. She couldn't wait until she turned eighteen and was allowed to leave the hell on earth. She walked out of the dormitory and down the hall, her footsteps echoed as the sound bounced off of the polished wood walls. She entered the play room, where all of the fosters and orphans had to reside until a meal or a lesson. She opened the door and walked into the noisy room, the door creaking closed behind her. There were toddlers and young kids running around the room screaming, while some of the older kids sat around reading books or talking. Katie weaved her way through the room and sat in her usual spot. She normally spent her days reading, but she's read every book they had at least twice. So she decided to sit there cross-legged and watch the children.

* * *

><p>A dark haired man and a pig tailed woman walked through the pie shop door. He sat at a wooden table as she grabbed a cup and a bottle of gin. The woman poured some of the alcoholic drink in the cup and handed it to him. The man's pitch black hair had a rogue white streak in it, and his scarred skin was cold and pale, as if his body stopped radiating heat. The woman he was facing had wild red-brown hair that stuck out from every direction. Her flawless skin was a matching shade of white and her eyes were a deep brown.<p>

"Ya know, Mr. T. You really were fantastic today," the woman told him. "That street mounterbank was no match for you."

He didn't reply, he just vacantly stared at the glass of gin, lost in thought.

"Mr. T, I've been thinking," the woman said, desperate to get his attention. Sweeney Todd looked up at her.

"Wot?" he replied coldly.

"I never 'ad any children with Alber-"

"Mrs. Lovett, I'm not getting you pregnant." Sweeney interrupted.

"Lemme finish," Mrs. Lovett said slightly disappointed and annoyed. "You know tha' orphanage down the street?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking, maybe we should adopt a girl, in 'er teens of course, to 'elp me bake the pies and wait tables." she said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Where we gonna find the money?" Sweeney asked.

"I've been setting aside some money for a while now." Mrs. Lovett replied slyly, taking a coin purse out of her bosom and dangling it in the air. Sweeney's face turned a slight shade of pink for a split second as he got up and set his cup in the sink for Mrs. Lovett to wash later.

"We better get going then."

* * *

><p>Katie has been sitting in the same position for hours, her only movement being her eyes blinking and the slightest movement of her breathing. Her eyes have been glued to two little kids playing with a small stuffed dog. The banter between the two never seemed to cease.<p>

"Victor," the little pale girl whined. "Let me have a turn with Scraps."

"Not just yet, Emily." The even paler boy said, stroking the brown stuffed dog's back. "Scraps was the only thing my parents left me. He's mine and you know it. Your turn will come soon." Emily quickly grabbed it and ran off with it before Victor could protest. The two children ran around the room like maniacs until Eimly tripped over a light-brown haired girl.

"Victoria. Say you're sorry." Victor said sternly to the girl.

"Sorry Emily. I didn't mean to trip you." Victoria told her sincerely.

"It's fine." Emily replied, wiping the dust off her long white dress and handing the dog back to Victor.

Just then, the door opened and two tall, lean figures stepped in. A couple of people turned to look, including Katie, and saw a woman with a cheery smile and a man with forlorn eyes. Eyes that looked like dark empty pits, eyes that happened to look just like her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there chapter two. Please R&amp;R!It will tell me if anyone wants me to continue. And can anyone guess what other Tim Burton movie characters I've used and where they're from? It's a little obvious though. lol. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thank you to Demolition. Lover .14, MrsNellieLovettTodd, and CadyD for reviewing. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The two mysterious figures gazed around the room at all of the children. The woman would often whisper in the man's ear and point around the room, in return the man would blankly n od and glance in the other direction, until the two empty eyes met. The man stared at Katie for a while, making her feel like a bug under a microscope. After a longtime, the man elbowed the woman next to him and pointed at the girl. The woman nodded and headed out the door, dragging the man behind. Katie knew what this meant, she's seen it happen so many times before. She was going to get adopted.<p>

* * *

><p>Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stepped into the loud room quietly. Barely anyone noticed and even fewer cared enough to see who it was. Sweeney was glimpsing around the room as Mrs. Lovett was quietly babbling to him about some of the children. He couldn't care less about what she was talking about. He didn't even think it was a good idea to adopt a child, but Nellie thought the complete opposite. She figured that if she adopted a child with Sweeney, he might open up to her a bit. He couldn't keep squabbling in the past. It was unhealthy. Yet again, how healthy can one be when their work is slitting people's throats and their passtimes consist of pacing and brooding.<p>

Sweeney stared at the joyful children bouncing around the room. They were too joyful for his liking. He was looking for a kid that saw the truth in life, and knew that not everything was sunshine and rainbows and puppies. That's when he saw her. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. She was pale, thin, and seemed to like dark colors. Sweeney liked her already. He felt a special connection as her dark, cold eyes stared back. He knew she was the one.

Sweeney elbowed Mrs. Lovett and pointed at the strange girl. She nodded cheerfully, hooked her arm in his, walked out the door and across the hall to the office.

The door creaked open as the two walked in. The old woman sitting at the desk looked up at the strange couple.

"May I help you?" her wrinkled lips asked.

"Yes, uh. We would like to adopt a girl." Mrs. Lovett said, knowing Sweeney wasn't going to speak up.

"Mhmm" the lady muttered, not amused. "Come with me." She stood up and led them out of the room. Retracing Sweeney and Nellie's footsteps, she led them back into the playroom. "Show me which kid."

Nellie opened her mouth to speak, but Sweeney placed a hand on her arm and pointed at the dark girl sitting in the corner of the room.

"Her," he barely said. The receptionist lady nodded and walked towards the girl. The girl stood up from where she sat and walked with the desk lady towards the couple.

"Meet Kathryn Carter," she said putting both of her hands on Katie's shoulders for a brief moment. She then bent down behind Katie and whispered in her ear. "Katie, meet your new parents."

* * *

><p>Katie looked at her new parents. They were a strange looking couple. She liked it.<p>

"Hi," she said a bit shyly. "I'm Kathryn, but please, call me Katie."

Katie hadn't conversed with other people for a good eight years. It felt unusual and abnormal.

"'Ello Katie. My name is Mrs. Nellie Lovett. I'm your new Mum." Nellie told her with a warm smile. The strong cockney accent surprised Katie at first, but what surprised her even more was her smile. No one smiled at her like that since Matthew was adopted. It made her feel a little happy inside.

"Hello," the man said harshly. She could tell that he had also lost something or someone important to him. "My name is Mr. Sweeney Todd. I guess I'm your new Dad."

This confused Katie a bit. "Wait, you two have different surnames. You aren't married?"

"No, love," Mum answered. "We're both widows."

She nodded in understanding and muttered, "My condolences."

"Thank ya, deary, but you don't need to pay your respects. It was such a long time ago that they died." Mrs. Lovett replied, placing a warm, loving hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if we're done with the intro, I'd like you two," the receptionist interrupted pointing to Sweeney and Nellie. "To come with me. You have to fill out papers. Katie, you go into your dorm and pack up your things. It shouldn't take long."

Katie walked down the hallway as her new parents walked back into the office.

She entered her bedroom and set her bag on top of her bed. She neatly packed her other dress, her make up, and her toothbrush. She picked up her bag and started walking out, but reluctantly stopped at the doorframe. She turned around and stared at her now bare room. She's lived there for a good part of her life, and she was finally leaving. It made her feel good. It made her feel happy. It made her feel as free as a bird.

She pivoted on her left foot and walked out of the door and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sweeney and Nellie walked into the office with the desk lady trailing behind them. She shut the door and shuffled back to her desk. She motioned for the couple to sit in the two leather chairs overlooking the desk. They all sat simultaneously as the desk lady rummaged through her desk and pulled out a tiny stack of papers, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She placed them with a thud before the two.<p>

"Now I'm going to need you two to fill this out," she said. "Do you think you can handle it?"

They both nodded as Mrs. Lovett picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink, and began to scrawl words over the parchment. When she was done filling out her half, Sweeney took over. Hi handwriting looked like scribbles compared to Mrs. Lovett's neat calligraphy. He moved down his half fairly quickly, but paused when is said, DOM. This confused Sweeney, so he looked over to Mrs. Lovett who was watching him contently.

"Do you have any bloody idea what this means?" he muttered to her, pointing at it. She read it over a couple of times in her head, searching for possibilities, but nothing came to mind. A blank expression drew upon her face as she shook her head no.

"Excuse me, mis-" Sweeney began.

"Mrs. Johnson." the desk lady interrupted.

"Mrs. Johnson, could you tell me what DOM means?" he continued.

"Date of Marriage." Mrs. Johnson replied.

This surprised Sweeney a little. Surely you didn't have to be married to adopt at child, right?

"We aren't married, though," Nellie said.

"Well," Mrs. Johnson said with a heavy sigh. "That means you'll have to fill out this." She pulled open one of her drawers and set a slightly thicker packet of parchment paper on the tabletop. Nellie and Sweeney looked at each other slowly with disbelief on their faces. After they exchanged glances, Mrs. Johnnson placed another beaker of ink and quill in front of Mrs. Lovett. "Better get started," she told her.

Mrs. Lovett picked up the quill and started to work on the contract when Katie burst in the room holding her bag. She scanned the room for another chair to sit in and found one in the opposite corner of the room. With swift movements, she found her way to the chair, and sat down.

Minutes later, all of the paper work was done, and Nellie motioned to Katie for her to follow them. She got up from her chair and quickly followed them, as the new family filed out the door.

Once they arrived at the pie shop, Mrs. Lovett took out her key and stuck it in the keyhole. With a quick twist of her hand, the door was open. They all stepped into the shop and Katie's eyes immediately grew larger in adoration. It was not too bright, but not too dull. It was not clean, but not that dirty. It was not too fancy, but not too shabby. It was nothing short of perfect.

Sweeney and Nellie stepped back to watch their daughter's reaction and their hands grazed. Sweeney quickly pulled his back into his other hand, blushing a bit, as Nellie's eyes averted to the floor, but she looked up just in time to see Katie's face light up in excitement.

"Welcome home," she said in a sweet tone, and in the corner of her eye she could've sworn she saw a small smile form on Sweeney's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww... Sweeney smiled :3 Sweenett moment right there. Please R&amp;R! It would be greatly appreciated. I do accept anonymous reviews.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to CadyD for reviewing! :) It always makes my day great. Anyway, here is chapter four. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Katie's eyes fluttered open as she woke up in her new room. The sun was just peaking over the rooftops of London, and spilling into the room. She got out of bed and realized that for the first time in years, she got a full nights sleep. It felt great.<p>

Katie quickly changed into her dress and applied her makeup, when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out to the visitor. Mrs. Lovett entered the room with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Good mornin' love," she said, handing her the old chipped teacup. "I brought you a nice, steamin' cup of tea"

"Thanks, Mum," Katie replied taking the cup from her grasp. She quietly sipped the warm liquid.

"So, darlin', I've been thinking."

"Yes, Mum?"

"If you're going to live with us, you should take part in the family business. 'elp out your old mum. Me poor bones aren't what they used to be dear. I could really use a 'and."

A smile began to grow on Katie's face. "I'd love that, Mum. When do I begin?"

"Today if you'd like. We don't get a lot of business nowadays, so you won't 'ave to do much," Nellie replied with a gleam in her eye. She finally had a healthy, young girl to help out. She was really thankful too, she's been doing everything around there for the past years. Albert was no help when he was alive. He'd just sit around all day eating her pies. "Come 'ere love," she told Katie, pulling up a chair in front of her. "Sit, I'll brush your 'air."

Katie sat in front of Mrs. Lovett and handed her her brush. Nellie took a handful of the pitch black hair and gave it a tug with the brush. Multiple jerks and hisses of pain later, there was not one knot left on her head. Katie carefully ran her fingers through her hair gently, afraid that if she handled it too roughly, it would shatter. It felt soft, like silk.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Katie told her Mum in awe.

"Don't mention it, dearie." She replied with a wave of her hand. Nellie set the brush down on the vanity next to the door, and walked out of the room, Katie following close behind. They both walked into the pie shop and found Sweeney sitting in one of the booths. He looked up as the two entered.

"Mornin'," He said softly.

"Good mornin' Dad," Katie replied sititng down in front of him with her cup of tea. Mrs. Lovett walked towards the oven, took out some freshly baked scones, and set them on a plate. She sat next to Katie and set the plate down on the table.

"Now, shop opens in an 'our," she said. Nellie turned to Sweeney. "Katie's going to be 'elpin' me aroun' shop." He nodded in approval and took one of the scones. He cautiously took a bite. They weren't half bad, compared to the meat pies she tried to serve for dinner the other night. Her cooking was actually half decent when she tried. He muttered a thank you and climbed up the stairs to his shop.

Katie also took a scone and finished it in almost nothing at all. At the orphanage they would just feed them mush. Nobody actually knew what the mush was made out of, but at least it was… What was the word she was looking for. Edible? It was stretching the truth a bit, but it was the only word she could find to fit the description. She sipped the rest of the tea to wash it down, got up, and left the dishes in the sink.

"You're going to 'ave to 'elp me wash those later." Nellie called from the booth. "Start it off now, I'll 'elp you in just a minute."

Katie just stared at the sink full of dishes, confused.

"Um, Mum?" she said turning to her. "I don't know how to wash dishes."

Nellie stared at her in disbelief. This 15 year old girl has not ever washed dishes before?

"You 'aven't worked a day in your life, 'ave you?"

Katie slowly looked down at the floor, sorry that she disappointed her Mum.

"I'm sorr-" she began to say.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Nellie asked smiling and getting up from the booth. "'ere, I'll show ya."

She walked over to where Katie stood and took one of the plates.

"Now, ya see. First ya take a plate, and run it under the water, like so." Nellie began, going through the steps of washing the dishes. Katie watched in amazement. She already loved her new life. It seemed more exciting than her old orphan life. No wonder kids were always so excited to get adopted, they wanted to be happy again. "And that's 'ow ya wash the dishes," Nellie finished, setting the plate back in the cupboard. "Now, are ya ready to finish the lot?"

Katie's smile widened as she happily nodded yes.

"Alrigh' then."

They set away, Nellie washing the dishes, and Katie drying them with an old rag and setting them back in their place. She was having a grand old time with her new Mum, even if they were doing a chore.

_Are there others?_ she wondered excitedly. _I sure hope so._

When they were done, Nellie heaved a sigh and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Well," she said as she turned to Katie. "There's about another thirty minutes until we open shop. You can lie down in the parlor and rest if you want." She knew she was, but Katie didn't feel like resting. She wanted to keep working, who knew it could be fun?

Mrs. Lovett was about to walk into the parlor when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, now who could that be?" She muttered to herself annoyed. She quickly walked across the room to the door. "Shop's closed! Come back in 'alf an 'our!"

"Please-a" a man with a thick Italian accent replied. "Let me in-a."

Nellie immediately recognized the voice. It was Adolfo Pirelli, selling that awful elixir. What could he possibly want? She opened the door and let Pirelli and his boy in.

Katie looked up and saw the two guys come in. One of them was a strange looking man, wearing a light navy blue suit and a black top hat with a purple feather peeking out of it. The younger boy looked normal. Traditional coat and slacks, but his were ragged and dirty. He was wearing a grey bowler hat on top of his long, straw-like hair.

"Hello," she said. Pirelli and the boy looked over to her. A creepy yellow-stained smile appeared on Pirelli's face.

"Hello Signorini," he said. "I don't think we have met before-a"

"Pleasure to meet you," the boy said, standing behind his master.

"Same," Katie replied, smiling at the boy. Pirelli turned to Nellie.

"Now, Signora," he began. "I would like to see-a Mr. Todd-a"

"Sure, 'e's right up stairs," Mrs. Lovett said with a smile. She thought quick about what Mr. T would tell her to do at that moment. Before the two could reach the door she blurted out, "Wait!"

Pirelli turned around. "What-a?"

"Surely, you wont mind if the boy stays down 'ere? I could give 'im a meat pie, on the house." Nellie offered.

"Si, si, si. Whatever you want-a" he replied annoyed.

The boy walked out from behind his master and sat in one of the booths. Pirelli hurriedly walked out the door and up the stairs to Sweeney's tonsorial parlor. Nellie and Katie stared at the boy, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"So," Mrs. Lovett began, breaking the silence. "What's your name, love?"

The boy looked up at her with big, glassy eyes.

"My name is Tobias Ragg. Please, call me Toby, though." he told her.

"Toby." Katie said. He looked at her.

She always liked that name. She loved how each letter complimented each other to make a beautiful sound. Toby.

"Why don't we get you a nice, juicy meat pie then," Nellie said getting a plate. "Katie, why don't you get a meat pie from the bake 'ouse for me please."

She nodded and went to the slanted entrance. She opened the door and walked down the dark, stone stairs, careful not to slip. When the heavy, metal door opened with a loud moan, she saw a stack of meat pies lying on an old wooden table. She picked one up and walked back upstairs to Mrs. Lovett.

"Here you go," she said plopping it on the plate in front of Toby.

"Thanks, miss," he said, looking up at her.

"No problem, Toby. My name is Kathryn Carter, but you can just call me Katie."

"And I am Mrs. Lovett," she told him.

Toby nodded in appreciation and took a bite of the pie. It was disgusting, but he was grateful for something to eat. Pirelli rarely ever fed him, and when he did he only gave him enough to rarely get him through the day.

A loud thump came from the floor above them, small thumps following behind. They all looked up simultaneously. An even louder thump crashed. Toby's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed. Katie and Nellie looked at him. "He's got an appointment with his tailor. If he's late, he'll blame me!" He got up from the booth fast but Nellie was faster. She shot up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait." She told him. "Katie will go up and tell 'im. You stay right 'ere and relax."

Toby slowly nodded as Katie got up and walked out the door. She ascended the outside staircase, her weight pushing the floorboards down with loud creaks. She turned the doorknob and walked inside the tonsorial parlor, just in time to see Sweeney's razor glide across Pirelli's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God. What will Katie do? R&amp;R to find out! That's right, I know you're reading this. No need to be shy, I don't bite. Although I do punch and kick. Not the point. lol. PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, welcome to chapter 5 of this fanfiction! :) sorry about the late update. school started and I still have hw to finish X) anyway, enjoy! Thank you to CadyD and Jenni for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Katie stared at the silver blade with wide eyes as Pirelli's body fell to the ground with a loud thud, blood spewing from his jugular. She let out a small gasp as Sweeney let his razor slide to the floor. Upon hearing the small noise, his head snapped up and met her gaze. Crap, it was Katie. How much did she see?<p>

"Y-you," she stuttered.

"Katie, it's not what it looks like," Sweeney said, trying to calm her down. He edged towards her slowly crooning, "Come here, my love. Nothing to fear."

Katie scrambled back in a hurry.

"S-stay back!" she yelled at him, backing up against the door. Sweeney kept protruding on the girl like a predator stalking its prey. Her hand fumbled with the door knob as she ran out the door and down the staircase. Mrs. Lovett and Toby walking out of the shop as she ran by.

"Love, where are ya going?" Nellie asked. She didn't stop to reply, she bolted past them and around the corner. Sweeney came out of his shop above.

"I've got to find her," he said, hurriedly walking down the staircase.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Katie ran as fast as her legs could take her, dodging bystanders and jumping ledges. She had to get away from there as fast as possible. Her legs slipped out from under her as she rounded an alley corner and she tumbled to the ground. She struggled up, rushed down the alley and hid behind a small dumpster. Her breathing was uneven as she clutched her legs tightly to her body, rocking back and forth. She couldn't believe her adoptive father was a crazed murderer! Katie buried her face in her arms and wept.<p>

* * *

><p>Sweeney walked around London for hours looking for her. What if she told someone? What if the constable is heading towards the parlor this minute? He shook the thoughts from his head and continued searching. It began to get darker as he rounded Maple Way. He searched in every corner of every street, but still couldn't find her. He was just about to give up when he heard faint weeping sounds coming from the alley besides him.<p>

_Could it be?_ He thought.

He rounded the bend, the sole of his boots making hollow noises as he walked down the dark alleyway. The noises were getting louder as he got closer to a brown dumpster. Sweeney peeked behind it and saw a pale girl curled up into a ball crying. Katie. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked around the dumpster towards her. Katie's head looked up for a brief moment to see who was staring at her, to find the cold dark eyes of her stepfather. She screamed, stood and backed up against the wall, bawling her eyes out.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. "Get back! Don't touch me!"

Sweeney ignored her rants and proceeded forward. She finally just gave up and slid down the wall into a heap of tears.

"Calm down," he said in a soothingly rough voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yah, like you didn't hurt that man in your parlor?" She spat at him. He recoiled a bit at the young girls harsh tone, no one had ever talked to him like that before, but he stood his ground.

"I can explain."

"Alright then," she said, eerily calm. "Explain."

Sweeney strode over and sat next to her. She attempted to jump to the left, but hit the dumpster instead. More tears streamed down her face as she held her now sore head.

"I won't say anything until you settle down," he said sternly. A minute or two of silence passed before he continued saying, "Are you settled?"

She nodded, still clutching her head.

"Now, I don't want you telling anyone else, the only other person who knows is your Mum. Understand?"

Katie nodded again, showing him he had her full attention by turning her body towards him.

"Fifteen years ago," he began. "I was a different man. A naïve, vulnerable, stupid man. That man's name was Benjamin Barker. He was happy though, married to a beautiful woman, an absolutely gorgeous child, nothing could seem to go wrong, until that one unforgettable day in the marketplace."

Katie made a small sniffle. "What happened?"

"He was transferred away on a false charge."

"He wasn't proven guilty in court?"

"He didn't have a trial. They just shipped him off to Botany Bay, a prison on the coast of Australia. It was cold and hard. No one there took a second glance in your direction. Fifteen years of misery and pain created me, Sweeney Todd, but I'm back to get revenge."

"Revenge on who?"

"The Judge of course. When I came back, your Mum let me take back my old room and told me that the Judge had raped my wife. She then said that it drove her to poison herself and that the man stole my daughter."

Katie could see a sad gleam in his eye when he finished the sentence. They looked big, almost like a lost puppy's. As if on cue, she put her arms around him and pulled him into a deep embrace, just as a small tear escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love." They pulled back from the hug and looked each other in the eye.

"What's your story?" he asked. She told him her tragic tale. The pan, the fire, everything. When she finally finished, Sweeney understood everything. Why her eyes were dark and lifeless, why when she first walked into the shabby pie shop her smile widened, and why she was willing to help make pies just so she could stay.

The next move he made shocked him. He reached his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into another hug, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. He already lost one daughter, he wasn't going to lose another.

"Come on," he said getting up and reaching out a hand to her. "We should go home."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if Sweeney seemed a bit OC but I needed the Benjamin in him to come out lol. :) R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
